


Evil Clones

by Tigressa101



Series: The Clone Chronicles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Brutal Murder, Crimes & Criminals, Documentaries, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fraud, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentions a lot of bad things, Mission Reports, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Prostitution, Sexual Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, There are a lot of problems here, War Crimes, reads like a Deadly Women episode, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigressa101/pseuds/Tigressa101
Summary: "Did you really think out of one million clones, a handful of them would not be bad?”
Series: The Clone Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779070
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. General Diamond Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Major warnings for disturbing behavior and other various problems addressed. Trigger warnings in effect.

_Unknown P.O.V._

“There are stories of heroic clones that saved their Jedi, clones who fought in battles and achieved what was thought to be impossible, and even clones who made a big difference in many lives for their actions. They were always the good ones.

However, there are clones that no one talks about, those who lost their way, those who were forced to be abandoned and left to die by their own squad off the record, and those who did such terrible things others had to do whatever it took to stop them. They are the forgotten and for good reason.

The Republic holds no data publicly on these clones because they were erased. Their stories would have changed the Republic’s standing on the clones as well as many others’ opinions but what many don’t consider is that there are always bad people in every species. Humans, Kel Dors, Duros, Gungans, Togrutas, Neimodians.

Did you really think out of one million clones, a handful of them would not be bad?”

\------------------------------

 _ **Classified** Republic Case #CC-1055:_ ARC ~~Commander~~ General Diamond Dog

“There was a reason no clone generals were acquired during the war. The high standards made it virtually impossible and even if a clone did make it, it was forbidden to obtain it because of the power it held.” – Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi

The 153rd Diamond Corps was an experimental army of soldiers who were trained under harsh environmental conditions and were primarily used for planetary control instead of dispatches to war as others were used. The Republic was testing a new strategy of how to go about military force over an allied planet. 

The highest ranking member was ARC trooper CC-1055, nicknamed Diamond by the troops after the Corps itself, whose reputation of effectiveness and order earned himself the highest known rank in the ARC service and among the entire clone army, ARC Commander. Jedi Adin Vi, a Togruta male, was his superior.

“I think one of the most inspiring things about Commander Diamond at the time was he had the utmost ability to keep everything under wraps and hold his entire Corps at his fingertips with no questions asked. He made sure they were loyal and ready for anything.” – Captain Rex (CT-7567)

(Commander Diamond originally wore ARC armor with faded yellow markings in the shape of hexagons on the center of his chest and his shoulder pads, along with a diamond-shaped marking on his helmet forehead. His kama had white Togruta stripes with a yellow border and outline. Upon reaching General rank, his outfit lost all of its yellow coloring, instead transitioning into black and white format with the diamond and hexagonal designs being outlined in black. His kama was traded for a unique long loincloth that only had white stripes with no outlines while the overlaying traditional Togruta belt sash he was given by Adin Vi was plain white. His armor received black striping on his arms, legs, and helmet and denser material for his collar area. This was to compensate for the fact that no color was assigned to the new ARC rank though it seemed to not be a problem.)

For the success of the field test of the 153rd’s planetary control strategy and multiple defensive victories against Separatist takeovers in fewer than two months, Diamond was praised upon for his unifying command and battle tactics while keeping a planet’s entire government under secure access. It had never been done before and his Jedi General was so pleased how Diamond handled it, he personally put in a request to promote the ARC Commander higher. The problem was, of course, no such rank existed.

Lobbying hard for his clone commander, Adin managed to convince the Republic’s Chancellor and the Kaminoans to add the rank of ARC General though some were skeptical that it was a good idea (it wasn’t). Commander Diamond became General Diamond and thus gave him power over not just the Diamond Corps, but almost the entire army as a whole if he had pulled rank.

“We had heard of a general that was a clone and we were impressed. The problem I had with it though was a clone general could veto our orders due to him being on the same level of leadership and if things got out of hand with that general, what would we be able to do to stop him?” – Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi

General Kenobi’s suspicions were correct. General Diamond eventually gained the extended nickname of “Diamond Dog” by the same troops who gave him his first name. It was reported that upon his promotion, General Diamond began “barking” orders a lot more than usual, seemingly using his power to its full extent. But no one looked twice at the General to see that not everything was as it seemed.

“The troops and I noticed the General was becoming more distant because of his title. He was demanding things that even our Jedi wouldn’t do. He started lining his armor with jewels he found in our raids of planets, adorning them on the outlines of his helmet, chest armor, and long loincloth like he thought himself as a king. He was basically becoming intolerable and it felt like we were in over our heads with this.” – Silver (CT-1078)

To many clones, something seemed off. General Diamond would disappear every night at 18:00 exactly and he apparently was working on something he didn’t want the rest of his Corps to know about. His secrets and motives remained undisclosed for weeks until one day, he emerged with something that would change the fate of the Corps forever.

Over the course of several months, General Diamond grew into his new position by more than just raising the steaks of his Corps. Unknown to his fellow clones, he began creating devices known as shock tamers, amplified shock collars, for troublemakers that were said to destroy a clone’s defiance and rational thought into utter obedience to him. He also limited food rations, demanded undying loyalty, and even set up security feeds in every room to be monitored by a team of clones under his authority.

“We had no privacy, every communication between us and the outside Republic was monitored, and we were always hungry; I felt like I was going to die under all the pressure. I was one of the clones who were used to test these collars (shock tamers I think he called them?) and it was painful. It was uncomfortable and every press of the button on his wrist gauntlet made me scream. It was like he somehow harnessed the Force into the device to torture the mind into submission because after even the first round, I had no words. When he asked something of me, I feared for my life so I immediately obeyed willingly. I was one of the few who knew about the collars and I should have spoken up when it became apparent we put a tyrant in charge of our Corps.” – Lieutenant Freighter (CT-3620)

His power over others and the threat of his rule made clones turn on one another to oust them for any misconduct large or small. This led Diamond to take a very drastic move after too many reports came flooding in about clones misbehaving. He assigned every clone a collar regardless of innocence and somehow kept this feat secret from the rest of the clone army and the Jedi. The collars were small enough to be undetected.

The Diamond Corps to the outside looked like the perfect set of soldiers but beneath the victories and the pristine order it held, a deadly shadow loomed above. But the terror was far from over and stretched on longer than ever imagined.

“I began noticing something incredibly strange throughout the Corps but it started with someone I knew first – I had a batch mate named Bolo and everyone in my squad knew no clankers could ever get the best of him. He was a weapons expert to put it mildly but also had a temper. My team and I sans Bolo were coming back from routine weekly patrol on Geonosis and Bolo was stationed back on the _Mediator_ for weapons testing, and I went to go greet him but he wasn’t there. I found it odd so I thought he was doing something else. 

I grew concerned after a day or two and finally went up to Lieutenant Freighter and asked ‘what happened to Bolo? Is he okay?’ He looked at me and said ‘Bolo got transferred out. I thought you knew.’ I was like stunned like why didn’t anyone tell me this? Everyone knew I was close to him. I asked General Diamond Dog and what was weird was when I asked what team or whatever he got moved to, he simply said ‘Bolo’s gone, get over it.’ I couldn’t take that as an answer so I did some digging with Freighter and there was no record of Bolo ever transferring out of our Corps. Instead on his file meant for superiors’ eyes only, it said Bolo was dead.” – Silver (CT-1078)

Bolo (CT-1874) was not the only mysterious disappearance of the 153rd. Members of different squads across the Corps were going missing and nobody knew why. Most of the clones assumed they had perished in their raids but some clones like Silver were skeptical of the coincidence. A pattern was noticed by Lieutenant Freighter that all clones reported missing had run into General Diamond at some point to shed their opinions of his rule. They even alerted Adin Vi of the General’s behavior but to all clones’ dismay, help from the Jedi Knight would not come.

“It always made me wonder why the Jedi General wasn’t doing anything about this. Then it dawned on me that we hadn’t seen Adin Vi in person for over two weeks since Bolo’s disappearance. We always got our orders through holograms that always seemed uncanny to me. That’s when I knew Diamond Dog was in complete control over us. There was no Jedi to protect us anymore.” – Lieutenant Freighter (CT-3620)

So what was truly happening behind allied lines? The truth would haunt every clone officer, shaking the Republic officials and its Jedi peacekeepers to the core.

General Diamond wanted unlimited power and control over his Corps but in order to keep his rule, he needed to make sure no one questioned him. Weapons expert Bolo approached him one month before his disappearance sounding his disdain for the collars and how the General was handling everything. What started as simple concern turned into a huge argument with Bolo threatening to call the Republic heads of the war to replace the General and hold him accountable for the troop’s conditions. Although Diamond didn’t retaliate, this fueled the unshakable greed he had and he was going to do anything he could to keep his position.

When Silver and his squad were getting ready to go to Geonosis to rendezvous with a clone force stationed there, General Diamond made a request for Bolo and several other weapons experts in his Corps to undergo new weapons testing on the _Mediator_ , the assigned command cruiser of Adin Vi. What many didn’t know was this was a setup. With Bolo separated from his team under the dark eye of Diamond, there was no one to save him from the wrath of his superior.

“We didn’t know then. We know now but we didn’t know that before our departure to Geonosis, that was going to be the last time we saw him alive. I never got to tell him I loved him.” – Silver (1078) (He broke into tears while speaking.)

Led under a call of a false apology, Bolo was summoned from the shooting range to the General’s office to talk about the conditions of the clones. But what was waiting there for him caught him by surprise. Bolo was struck in the back of the head with an object and knocked unconscious long enough for his attacker to seal the door so he couldn’t leave. When he came to, a hand was over his mouth and the attacker was straddling him holding a knife. It only took him a second to figure out it was General Diamond.

Bolo tried to plead with his superior but to no avail. Diamond was out for blood and he was settling for the clone who dared to usurp his leadership. It was a bloodbath. He stabbed Bolo in his chest and abdomen even after the clone was dead, painting the floor crimson.

“Bolo was stabbed over thirty times in the chest and abdomen to the point where you could skim your fingers through the skin and the strands holding the formation over the muscle would break with little to no effort. This wasn’t just a murder, it was a vendetta because it only takes less than three punctures to kill a human, and in fact only one directly at the heart would be enough to do it. Thirty puncture wounds tell me that this was pent up rage and insecurity transferred into a weapon and there was no stopping him from tearing that body to shreds. He didn’t want that clone dead, he wanted him destroyed.” – Kix (CT-6116; Field Medic and uncredited Pathologist)

Knowing murder would send his Corps into uncontrollable panic, Diamond wrapped the body in his bed sheets and hid the remains in an unvisited part of the storage area he knew no one except droids go near. He went back to the crime scene and with cleaning supplies scrubbed the entire floor of Bolo’s blood. After the carnage was erased from the room, the General strode out of his office to his personal wash racks to clean his armor as well from any lingering evidence of the murder.

“If Diamond Dog wasn’t unhinged before that, he definitely was now and he was going to make everyone’s life hell from that moment forward.” – Lieutenant Freighter (CT-3620)

Hidden behind a wall of lies, General Diamond managed to pass Bolo’s disappearance on record as a Geonosian casualty despite the clone never going to Geonosis, yet he told Lieutenant Freighter, Bolo’s commanding officer, he had been transferred. 

“I knew after I saw the file of Bolo’s death certificate that Diamond Dog wasn’t telling the truth. I was fooled. I think he thought I wasn’t bold enough to question him, that I wouldn’t get curious that my platoon was missing a soldier who wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near Geonosis. To be fair, I didn’t know what to think anymore.” – Lieutenant Freighter (CT-3620)

The Diamond Corps’ darkest secret was once again safe at the expense of a life, but Diamond was far from done. The following day he put out a report and called to Adin Vi for a meeting. When he greeted his fellow General, the Jedi’s fate was sealed.

General Diamond played his ruse and discussed battle plans and the casualties to keep his Jedi General distracted. Having Adin’s attention on the battle plans kept his mind off the villainous thoughts in the ARC clone’s own mind allowed Diamond to do the unthinkable. Before Adin Vi could stop him, he had grabbed the Jedi’s lightsaber and impaled the Togruta straight through the heart. Killing a clone usually considered a brother was one thing but the willing murder of a Jedi Knight solidified his lack of redemption that any of his colleagues or the Republic could ever bestow upon him.

“The Force is very instructive for us and when a Jedi dies, we know. But when Master Yoda tells you that a Jedi had died and is disturbed completely by it, that’s when things get really serious and investigation is instigated instantly.” – Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi

Adin Vi was dead before he hit the floor. Diamond, a far cry from the soldier who Adin once vouched for, gruesomely used the Jedi’s blade to then hack the body into pieces. Using a cloth bag, he put the pieces of his former Jedi inside and carried the bag to the same location where Bolo’s body was hidden. He stuffed the bag into a biodegradable barrel hoping the droids would use it as fuel for the ship and destroy the evidence. 

The horror continued for weeks as clones who opposed him slowly disappeared between missions and resting periods on and off Coruscant underneath the noses of even the Jedi, and restrictions on all others grew tighter almost comparable to a slave operation. What General Diamond did cover was his motives and the physical bodies from the Corps and the Jedi Council. However, the seeds of his downfall would begin in a series of miscalculations, and pride would become his worst enemy.

“There was this weird smell coming from the vents on the lower quarters of the _Mediator_ and none of us could figure out where it was coming from. A lot of us felt nauseous throughout the day to where a few of my squad mates ended up going stir crazy from it. It was like torture on the senses similar to the collars. We had a crew check inside the vents of the clone quarters to see if something was inside that shouldn’t be and nothing was found. It smelled like a Rancor decaying.” – Silver (CT-1078)

The smell of rotting flesh led Lieutenant Freighter to discover Diamond’s terrible secret when he wandered into the restricted section of the fuel storage. 

“The smell was coming from a barrel and several piles of wrapped cloths that were purposely used as holding bags which I thought were odd. A few droids there had thrown one of the makeshift bags into the melting chamber and I ask them what was in the bags and they said they didn’t know, they were just following the General’s orders. I open the barrel which happened to be placed below a vent on the ceiling that ran throughout the upper level and I practically threw up. In the barrel, there were pieces of greyish blue flesh falling off bone and fat melting onto the bottom into a pool. At first I thought that this was an animal but I noticed a hand and the remnants of a face and Togruta horns at the very bottom kind of hidden under all the chopped up body parts. That was our Jedi. 

I knew I shouldn’t have opened the other bags but I did. Several bodies were stuffed cramped into these small bags and they were my brothers. Their armor was gone but some had decayed to where they were unrecognizable while others were freshly killed because they had coagulated red blood over them from stab wounds to one of them having their entire ribcage open. I was scared. I took pictures of all the bodies and ran out of there back to my quarters scared. I didn’t tell my platoon about the bodies but I told them I needed them to stay with me until I can speak to the Jedi Council. They asked why and I simply said if you don’t, I think I’m going to die in the next few weeks. After that, I noticed Diamond Dog was keeping an awfully close eye on me.” – Lieutenant Freighter (CT-3620)

Fearing for his life, Lieutenant Freighter kept his pictures secure as the _Mediator_ landed on Coruscant. He was encountered by General Diamond over the course of their stay as the General tried to lure him away from his platoon. Freighter wasn’t fooled. He immediately snuck out of his legion that was being monitored by Diamond and contacted the Republic Chancellor and the Jedi Council with his platoon guarding him. 

“I was shocked several times by the collar until I broke it off my neck in frustration against a wall nearly knocking myself out in the process and I refused to get a new one. It was Diamond Dog trying to torture me and the next step was him threatening my entire platoon. I couldn’t stand the idea of them dying either. I knew I had to put an end to all of this knowing Diamond Dog murdered his own brothers and his Jedi General.” – Lieutenant Freighter (CT-3620)

Freighter went against Diamond Dog’s authority and made it to the Jedi Temple to plead his case before the Council. There he presented the pictures to a very horrified room of Jedi Masters. The police, Coruscant Guard, and the Jedi led a full examination of the 153rd Corps soon after.

“Seeing Adin Vi’s body like that…the clones…I have no words to describe what I felt. We had to keep this from the public eye. And the knowledge that a clone did all of this…it’s rare that I find something so appalling that I can’t brush it off simply because I’m a Jedi Master. This was one of those moments.” – Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi

The cruel empire General Diamond Dog created began to collapse under the pressure of getting caught. He tried pinning the blame of the murders on Lieutenant Freighter himself for having possession of the pictures and knowing the locations of the bodies after being investigated. It was a miss with most of the 153rd Corps backing their lieutenant.

Evaluation of the Diamond Corps led the Jedi and the police to find the collars hidden on all the clones’ necks as well as the restrictions on food and privileges. They did a sweep of the entire ship to find traces of blood with UV lights in both Diamond’s office and the private war room where DNA confirmed the match of a clone and Adin Vi. The bodies were removed from the lower levels and analyzed. With so much evidence and the odd behavior of General Diamond, detectives homed in on Diamond Dog as the prime suspect.

“I’m glad I made the right choice to seek help as soon as I did because had I waited any longer to present my case against Diamond Dog, my platoon and I may have wound up dead and more clones would have likely suffered far before anybody realized what was going on. It just baffles me how a fellow clone cared more about his appearance and power than his own flesh and blood.” – Lieutenant Freighter (CT-3620)

When Diamond Dog was confronted, however, he put up a fight. Using Adin Vi’s lightsaber, he fought lead Jedi investigator Plo Koon but was disarmed after several minutes when the Jedi managed to take him off balance, forcing him to drop his weapon. He was arrested and confined in the maximum cellblock of the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center and stripped of his title, honors, and his authority.

Captured and convicted, Diamond Dog was found guilty with numerous accounts of first degree murder, conspiracy to murder, criminal harassment, and embezzlement. He was sentenced to death by firing squad mid-22 BBY until his sentence was commuted to life in prison with no chance of parole a month later by Chancellor Palpatine.

“Death was too good for him after what he’s done. I’m actually quite pleased his sentence got revised into life. He deserves to rot in hell for what he’s done.” – Silver (CT-1078)

“I truly didn’t think that it was possible for a clone to be evil, I really didn’t. Poor sense of judgement is something and sometimes with the instance of Slick, a clone formerly under my platoon, they can feel like the side they are fighting for doesn’t represent the Republic we are sworn to serve. Diamond Dog was the prime definition of evil, in fact one of the most diabolical human beings, I ever heard of. The Separatists didn’t have that many sadistic members on his level. In the end, getting caught was the result of thinking since he held the highest rank in the entire army, he was exempt from punishment. His sick mind, however, was something that would have resulted in many more deaths had he taken more time to cover his tracks instead of gloating about his power. I feel extremely guilty for once admiring him not knowing what he was really like.” – Captain Rex (CT-7567)

A clone who took power in any way he could and killed anybody who stood in his way shocked the Republic in ways no one had ever done before. Why he turned his own Corps into a living nightmare is unknown. His start of darkness is also shrouded in mystery. Why would a clone terrorize and murder his own Corps and his Jedi? Resources say he had planned it from the beginning.

“I got a call from a clone named Jacques, commander of the 20th Legion, who claimed to be Diamond’s batch mate when he heard of Diamond Dog on the Grand Army newsfeeds and the announcements made by the Chancellor. We talked about what Diamond Dog did and he said he used to talk to Diamond at the mess hall all the time during their stay on Kamino. I asked did he mention anything like this to you before he was dispatched and the thing that stunned me the most was when he suddenly said, ‘Oh gods, I should have stopped him. I thought he was only joking.’ He sounded utterly horrified.” – Lieutenant Freighter (CT-3620) 

With Diamond Dog behind bars, the 153rd Diamond Corps was refitted with a new leader, Commander Harpoon (CT-13-1569), and many clones had to be reevaluated back at Kamino due to the trauma some had faced under the ex-General’s rule. Because of this, the Senate and the Kaminoans made an agreement to annihilate the title of General from the clone ranks, never allowing a clone that amount of power again. 

The reign of Diamond Dog’s terror scarred many in its wake. It left more questions than answers, answers that are still not revealed to this day. Why did a clone of such high regard turn on everyone under his command? Although saying someone is evil is usually not the case, it is agreed that this clone has truly set the term of “evil” to new heights.

 _“In the case of ARC General CC-1055, no ulterior influence has been recognized. This clone has elected to carry out malicious and horrific deeds against the Grand Army of the Republic on his own free will. He is to be charged with multiple counts of murder to the first degree, conspiracy to harm fellow clones, harassment and stalking of fellow clones, negligence of Army resources and troops, and embezzlement of a Jedi weapon. His crimes have made the prospect of parole and other options null and void.”_ – Chancellor Palpatine

*Unfortunately, the 153rd Diamond Corps has disbanded as of this report. Commander Harpoon and the remainder of 153rd who are mentally and physically stable will be moved accordingly to new divisions.

*Diamond Dog is still imprisoned and sees no possible release.

_END Report_


	2. Medical Officer Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A medical officer takes the functions of life into his own hands.

_**Classified** Republic Case #CT-80-4509:_ Siren (Medical Officer)

“Sometimes the people you are told to put your trust in are the last people you actually should. Your life becomes their game, and that game can end up not winning in your favor.” – Kix (CT-6116; Field Medic and uncredited Pathologist)

In the remote Outer Rim territories, the Ord Cestus medical station housed over 40,000 wounded in the months of war near the system with more than 2,000 medical personnel stationed at the facility. 40,000 wounded but only 39,500 were released. Death is no stranger in war or medical stations but when wounds don’t cause death, what is the culprit? 

When a medical frigate docked, the most likely person to greet them was a medical officer or an assistant. Medical Officer CT-80-4509 or “Siren” was all but used to the job and his main task when a ship docked was to oversee the patients brought to the facility and place them in certain areas accordingly per their injuries. 

“When I assign bacta tanks to clones on my respective station when I’m not out with the 501st, the extent of the injuries have to be either exterior to interior wounds like impalements, blaster marks, and exterior cosmetic damage. If a bone is broken, surgery and certain medicines are established depending on the location and a normal bed is given. Poison accumulations and other toxic materials in the body are dealt mainly with just medicine depending on the extent of damage said toxicities have caused. Those types of injuries are usually placed on specialized medical beds with distinct access to the proper medicine required. At least, that’s how my medbay is set up and others should be.” – Kix (CT-6116)

With a smile, Siren always followed his patients to their proper destinations and made the necessary comforts to keep all aboard calm and collected. He supervised the bed-ridden and limited mobility patients, in charge of medicine and monitoring for many of them. It was a task most of his fellow officers often did in shifts.

But not everything was as it seemed. A patient on the northern end of the facility began having heart arrhythmias and his blood pressure dropped as he gasped for air from blood backing into his lungs. Medical officers and droids rushed to his aid to fix the backup and shock the heart into a normal rhythm but to their dismay, his heart wasn’t responding. After two minutes of a sudden flat line with the paddles trying to restart the heart, the patient was pronounced dead.

“It’s always hard to see someone die. I am no medic but I also can’t imagine going through the struggle many of these officers do on a daily basis knowing that sometimes you can save a person but sometimes you can’t. It’s just upsetting but I commend them for doing whatever it takes to at least try and save a patient any way they can.” – Jedi General Shaak Ti

Many medical officials saw this as just another casualty they just couldn’t save but to some, they are curious of how this sudden attack came on for a clone that reportedly only had a broken rib on his chart. 

“I’ve been on the medical staff since before the beginning of the war. I know my knowledge of diseases and injuries are current and I’ve never seen anything like this. Broken ribs, unless they pierce an organ or a piece of bone gets into the blood stream which neither occurred, don’t cause something as severe as heart arrhythmias. If the clone had a malformed heart valve or some other underlining heart condition we weren’t aware of, the trauma of the broken rib could set it off but this clone had no history of heart problems and all his scans showed a perfect heart. That’s not normal. So what the hell happened?” – Twill (CT-772; Head Doctor)

As the assistant medical staff removed the body from the room to the morgue, other patients and officials quietly mourned the loss of their brother. While most grieved the life that was taken, one clone did not. Siren stood near the emergency room out of sight behind the clones who mourned with no emotion whatsoever. Those who didn’t know him would have assumed he was too used to it that he knew how to hold a straight face but in reality, he could care less.

Why would a clone hold such a callous reaction to the death of a brother? The answer was much simpler than it looked. Like the patients, his fellow medical officers ignored the small details that something was amiss that would cost them more lives than they thought possible.

“I visited the Ord Cestus station many times throughout the 501st’s galaxy tour of the warfront. I knew everybody on that station including Siren but I wasn’t that affiliated with him. I remember he was very stoic and didn’t talk a lot, kept to himself which isn’t a great quality to have among an army because you need to communicate to make sure everything works right, even other medics as uncomfortable as it may be. 

I did help out during my stay with my men aboard the station and one thing that caught me off guard was Siren often was eyeing specific beds. When you’re a medic with lots of injured, you can’t focus on one man. You have to move around to patients regardless how many personnel you have. He stared at a certain bed for the longest time like he was waiting for something to happen and I guess he didn’t think anyone was watching him. No less than a minute later when I wanted to go up to him and shake him out of whatever trance he was in, the patient he was fixated on had his BP plummet abruptly. I immediately expected Siren to run to him but he just stood there and barely signaled to the other officials. That was the strangest thing to me.” – Kix (CT-6116)

Siren’s odd behavior goes mostly unnoticed and field medic Kix doesn’t press the issue. Life aboard the Ord Cestus medical station returns to normal not long after with medical officers monitoring their patients as per usual. The silence is all Siren needed.

On the bedside of a clone trooper who had a prosthetic leg attached and was three days from departure, Siren gives him his medicine with usual charm. With nothing seeming out of place, the clone thanked his supervisor as the needle went into his IV. But what he doesn’t know is that he won’t be leaving the station…alive.

On the final day before discharge, the clone trooper began suffering heart strain and dizziness akin to unconsciousness. Less than an hour later, a severe drop in blood pressure and abnormal heart slowdowns took his life after a brief battle the medical staff couldn’t win. Yet another life was taken at what price? 

“Every patient that had Siren as their medical supervisor started having problems at some point in time. Sometimes Siren wouldn’t do anything for weeks between patients, sometimes it was only a matter of days. I didn’t piece together it was a clone official who was drugging our patients until we had Captain Eris put under Siren’s care.” – Twill (CT-772)

What the medical officer Siren was behind faux reassuring eyes would come into light when he takes on more than just the average trooper. His empowerment over the weak and helpless becomes more than he can handle. What was his endgame?

Captain Eris (CC-8080) appeared on the medical station with a back injury almost paralyzing him, a horrendous fall off an AT-TE after being pushed by an explosion to the main cannon. Like all the others, he was brought under Siren’s care. While the Captain rested as data on his condition was received to the medicine droids, a vicious plan of unfathomable deception unraveled.

“Siren was spending a lot of time with Captain Eris, more so than his other patients which was concerning. I think we should have taken the hint something was wrong but we were too busy with other patients to realize Captain Eris was in danger.” – Twill (CT-772)

After two days, Siren made his move. The doctors of the assigned patient administered a drug that acted as a paralysis of pain and helped clones cope with their injuries easier. With access to all the medicine on the station, Siren took a needle filled with the same prescribed medicine recommended to the Captain and injected extra doses into the clone. Acting sweet around the Captain, Siren played his overdose as a routine injection. But the clone Captain Eris had no idea that he was being smothered to death internally.

Unbeknownst to the other officers, Siren was giving Captain Eris extra doses of Myocaine, a muscle relaxant. The drug he was on was only supposed to be administered once every twelve hours but Siren was injecting him once every two hours.

“Myocaine is a heavy duty muscle relaxant that is used for not just tenseness but for medical conditions involving muscle damage, muscle around areas of inflammation that can cut off specific things if left untreated, and also can be administered as a partial paralysis if combined with other medicines to cut signals from the brain to the rest of the body. What makes this drug dangerous is how it’s administered and at what dosage. It only takes a little to stop muscle tenseness. The amount Siren was giving Captain Eris was far above the cut off recommendation. It was like he put a pillow over Eris’ heart without physically doing it.

Basically what happened was the Myocaine was administered in such a high dose that the body not only began to have the main muscles go lax around the spine where he had the injections, but it also found circulation into the heart muscle via absorption into the bloodstream and started to stall leading to slow heart arrhythmias and blood pressure drop because the heart couldn’t do its job at a tolerable rate though it was trying to fight to regulate itself. Normally, Myocaine would never be streamlined into the body at such a density enough to cause this but then again, they weren’t dealing with normal. The only way to stop this was to flush the system with a speed drug or Cordrazine to counteract the effects if the Myocaine overdose is caught early but after the patient gets to severe heart arrhythmias which can just spontaneously come on at the brink of death, it’s too late to administer it. The heart won’t respond to anything by then. They’re already dead.” – Kix (CT-6116)

Like the patients Siren was in charge of before, Captain Eris began having sudden heart failure to the panic of multiple onsite medical staff. A lengthy battle to save his life endured but was not successful. He was another victim, another tortured soul. Siren struck once again but unlike the previous murders he committed, this one sparked a snapping point. In the morgue, the immediate autopsy revealed heavy amounts of Myocaine which alerted Doctor Twill that this was indeed a forced overdose.

“We found so much Myocaine in his system, there was no way the droids prescribed the wrong dosage. This was by another person, another clone. We waited too long with the other patients overdosed that when we did their autopsies, the Myocaine wasn’t as identifiable as it was here. This was murder and we had a pretty good idea now of who it was.” – Twill (CT-772)

At risk of exposure and realizing too late he had chosen the wrong target too early, Siren fled the medical station in the hopes he could escape imprisonment. He retreated to the second medical station, Kaliida Shoals, with a false story of transfer. Out of sight from his former employment, he successfully fooled them for over two weeks. The guise didn’t last.

“He thought he could run from his actions. You cannot run from justice forever. The Force has a tendency to bring those who harm life to their knees by fate and time; Siren was not exempt from that.” – Jedi General Shaak Ti

However, his ambition led investigators and Jedi Shaak Ti back onto his trail when reports of heart-related deaths begin occurring again, this time in Kaliida Shoals Medical Center. Recognizing the pattern and cries of the sister station, Doctor Twill gave relayed secret codes to the station regarding the clone medical supervisor Siren and ordered his arrest. This led to clone forces surrounding and raiding the station in search for Siren.

Siren was arrested in late 22 BBY. In his first trial, he pleaded guilty for no higher than two counts of murder despite forensic evidence identifying over seventeen victims with traces of Myocaine, and he was sentenced to 15 years to life in prison. He was tried again five months later after new findings revealed he had tampered with other medical officers’ patients’ medicine. With this information, his sentence was changed and he was put on Death Row. Siren was executed by lethal injection in 20 BBY and lived a total of twenty painful minutes on the table.

“I find it fitting he was executed by injection, kind of a cruel irony. Although the clones he killed only suffered for about a couple minutes, he suffered twenty and I wanted a holofeed of that execution so bad. I may sound sadistic but can’t say I feel any remorse for him after what he’s done. He killed seventeen known clones but you have to wonder how many he’s killed overall. Too bad we’ll never know.” – Twill (CT-772)

Although Siren was stopped, why he committed such evil acts is stunning. Some people have speculated that he simple found pleasure in life and death.

“I think that he had some sort of fixation on death itself and he found a sick satisfaction in the fact that he could endorse death instead of saving a life. I managed to talk to his batch mates and from what I gathered, he witnessed one of his brothers die and watched with a disturbed pleasure, like borderline sexual pleasure, as the other clone twisted and screamed in pain until he died. What was going on in his head was more than we’ll ever know and I’m kind of glad we don’t because I’m scared about what I would find with that information.” – Kix (CT-6116)

Siren tormented his fellow brothers for a display of power over another’s life. Because of the terror Siren spread across the medical stations, his predecessors and successors in the medical field have standardized new psychological evaluations for entry to all medical fields for all current and future staff. 

“It is to say that this horrible discovery made many of our allies very hesitant to seek medical help. They were scared; we were scared how even among us, someone could get it in their mind to misuse items used to heal and turn them into weapons to kill. It shocks me how Siren acted and the thought that he was a medical officer in plain sight made even me rethink how many clones could possibly be out there right now and be so similar to him right under our noses. That is truly horrifying.” – Jedi General Shaak Ti

What once was a peaceful and helpful medical center turned into a death trap set by a clone who did not value any life beyond its use. Siren changed how many people consider the help of medical professionals reliable and started a legacy of terror that would make many fear a simple trip to the doctor. His gain was their loss.

 _“In the case of Medical Officer CT-80-4509, disturbing and inappropriate medical practices have been implemented under this clone’s wayward ideals. He has pleaded guilty to the murder of Captain CC-8080 and CT-4420 but refuses to acknowledge other victims in his crimes. He is to be charged with at least two counts of murder in the second degree and multiple accounts of tampering of medical supplies with intent to harm and/or kill. He is to be sentenced to 15 years to life.”_ – Chancellor Palpatine

*All patients admitted to both the Ord Cestus and Kaliida Shoals Medical stations have been tested for Myocaine over-dosaging and administered (if positive) Cordrazine after Siren’s arrest.

_END Report_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You knew there would eventually be a medical officer or nurse clone on this list. Here he is, Siren, the clone who'll stop your heart...literally. I had fun with this one, not as much as Diamond Dog who is my favorite killer so far. Myocaine and Cordrazine are actual medicines in canon Star Wars but there properties are not listed extensively so I kind of mix and matched them to real life medicine counterparts and figure out what overdosing may do and all that fun stuff. May not be accurate due to having to mix medicinal plot holes with them but whatever. I tried.


	3. Captain Zephyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A captain of the Republic has a dark secret.

_**Classified** Republic Case #CT-5672_: Captain Zephyr

"Innocence can be broken at any point in time in any lifetime. Those who take advantage of the innocence of others tend to be missing something in themselves. It's always sad to see how far someone can fall if they are willing to jump." – Jedi General Plo Koon

The 425th Legion was a noble and respected task force that was known for instigating peace treaties and sweeps of planets for lingering Separatist allies. Under the command of a Jedi Chagrian male named Koris Meldroa, the legion worked through the earliest years of the galactic war between the Republic and the Separatists.

One of the notable companies within this legion was the Red Sun Company, a group of clones led by the formidable Captain Zephyr (CT-5672). Zephyr was in charge of rallies, meetings of planetary leaders and senators, and safeguarding peace talks while diplomats and his Jedi talked alliances. There wasn't too much action in this particular field but he prided himself on helping the security of the Republic. However, underneath all those talks of peace and their civic duty to allies of the Republic, the Red Sun Company had a dark secret.

"Captain Zephyr was quite proud of what he did. He was one of the most 'take charge no matter the situation' types which I respect a lot. He followed orders, he gave orders. I met up with the 425th Legion once in a fire fight with battle droids on Naboo and his commander had been shot, killed and I expected him to turn to me because I was close by commanding my troops but impressively, he knew what to do and took charge himself. He was pleasant to talk to, knew his boundaries in rank. I honestly never would have guessed there was something eating him inside through his poise and seemingly happy overall attitude." – Marshal Commander Cody (CC-2224)

Behind closed doors, Zephyr was not the same clone everyone saw in ranks. His colleagues noticed he was obsessed with privacy and no one, not even the 425th Legion's Republic cruiser cleaning staff, was allowed inside.

"I was very young, like less than a month on duty, and I was assigned to the 425th. I was put on Captain Zephyr's Red Sun Company and I admired him greatly but one time I passed by his quarters and I heard moaning. I was a little off put by it because I couldn't place what it meant. It wasn't pained, not really pleasurable either, but I thought I also heard a second voice and I thought 'okay, he's doing what he wants to do. I'll leave him be.' I didn't think it was something that was deadly." – Nero (CT-7740)

Zephyr had the charm and poise of a captain but underneath that interior lied a man crying for help. On the eve of the holiday season, the 425th Legion would forever be shaking to its core.

"They say 'behind a smile, pain resides and after all my years of being a Jedi and a Master on top of that, I never truly understood what that meant up until now." - Jedi Master Plo Koon

In his own room naked, Zephyr was coated in blood. But it was not someone else's, it was his own. Using his own battle knife, he had cut his own body but what becomes disturbing is he feels little of the pain. The blood he spilled he used to mark the inside of his room with gibberish and symbols, an indication that he is not mentally secure. What drove him to such a gruesome act?

"I've studied psychology and psychiatry for almost all my life since I was a kid. I chose to do this profession because of all the soldiers who were coming back to Kamino with PTSD and they just were never right afterwards. I watched them and wanted to help them and other people with psychological disorders and other conditions. I heard about Zephyr and I tried to help him but I realized he had an extremely unusual combination of mental instabilities that made me go 'oh shit'. I studied Zephyr when he was brought to me and I found out he had not only highly aggressive Schizophrenia which in itself is horrific, but had somehow combined with hemophilia, the obsession of blood, which he developed in the army. That is a very _deadly_ and _disturbing_ combination. That is beyond terrifying." - Ion (CC-5990; Psychiatrist M.D.)

The following morning, Captain Zephyr was the same soldier seen in everyday army attire and while his peers greeted him, they had no idea what lied under his armor or in his mind. Then the most feared outcome began to unravel.

"You know when you see someone, could be a stranger or could be someone you know, and you just get a very downtrodden feeling something was going to happen? I think it was the universe telling me something was going to go wrong... (he smacked his lips uneasily) ...yeah, I kind of turned the other way when I shouldn't have. I sometimes think had I listened to my instincts, we wouldn't be having this interview. I really do." - Marshall Commander Cody (CC-2224)

To a normal soldier, getting the attention of your superior is often a good thing, but a Schizophrenic captain's attention is not. Zephyr had found a target of the voices in his head and his impending bloodlust, CT-4221 a.k.a. Hera.

Hera had no idea how much danger he was in when he was approached by Zephyr on the training field. When the captain offered him a promotion, he took it thinking he was going to get ahead in the army. He was asked to join Zephyr in his quarters where he thought he would become a captain himself when in reality, it was an invitation to his death.

"Hera was quite nice, blonde hair and a tribal tattoo that went down his nose, a new recruit we had and, um, I never really met him like as more than a fellow soldier but I do recall him getting chosen for something by Captain Zephyr. I walked by his room when I heard the moaning and the second voice and I think that may have been Hera...and I had no idea that was the last time anybody would ever see Hera again." - Nero (CT-7740)

Zephyr and Hera left together to his quarters later that night and after a brief talk, Hera mistook Zephyr's calling for affection. It was a deadly mistake. In Zephyr's mind, the voices were telling him different and urged him to stop Hera and that's when Zephyr made his move.

Hera was struck with the same knife Zephyr used on himself and with the clone on the ground, the captain used his weight to trap Hera as he smeared his blood across the room. The only sounds Hera was able to make were desperate moans pleading for Zephyr to stop. As horrific as the scene was, it took an even darker turn.

"Zephyr stabbed Hera twice, once in the stomach and the other right below the collar. It missed his heart and lungs barely but the voices told him Hera was dead and he was just imagining him squirming around like that. Normally, killers make sure the person is really dead before they start taking apart the body but this was not a normal person doing normal murder. He did not know Hera was still alive, that is how lost he was." - Jedi General Plo Koon

Alive and in pain, Hera is forced to feel Zephyr tearing his stomach wound open with bare hands and removing his intestines to hold them as blood cascaded out of him. It is almost a fate worse than death itself. Hera tries to scream but no one can hear him. Zephyr only hears the voices telling him to dig deeper for his heart.

"Schizophrenia is one of the most troubling disorders because it has so many variations on how it affects people. It is common for people to hear voices and these aren't usually nice voices, they are mean, demanding, and they are basically your deepest urges brought to life in your subconscious. It doesn't take much for one of these voices to send someone off the deep end.

I've dealt with patients who talked about blood, guts, and the whole deal that comes with war. I've never heard up to Zephyr someone like that tearing out organs of a living person, holding them in their hands, and laughing. I can't count Grievous because he's not mentally instable or has any psychological disorders as far as I can tell, just a lot of pent-up anger. Zephyr wasn't right at all and it's fascinating that he managed to hide it the entire time he was a soldier. But you can only hide something for so long and Schizophrenia doesn't just appear like a flu. It grows until it consumes your mind entirely and the episodes go from periodic to constant, just destroying what little sense of reality to try to hold onto." Ion (CT-5990)

Fifteen minutes of blood-curdling torture, Hera succumbed to his injuries as Zephyr was left in a state of confusion. With blood on his hands, the once proud captain was left with a dead body, a destroyed room, and his slipping sanity. Would his crime go unpunished?

"I don't think Zephyr knew truly what had happened because he walked up me no later than an hour and he apparently roamed the halls in his delirium. I was the first he recognized and he kept saying my name and the first thing that struck me was he had blood caked over the front of his armor, all down to his feet. I'm pretty sure the only thing that wasn't drenched in blood was his backside." - Marshall Commander Cody (CC-2224)

Captain Zephyr's stance in the 425th Legion was quickly diminished as investigations went underway. His mental stability had already begun to cross the point of no return following the murder of Hera.

"I do not consider Zephyr to be evil. He did not know his own mind, his own thoughts. He has to be held accountable for murder, yes, but he could not have stopped himself even if he tried. Everyone thinks cloning means you are going to get the exact same results over and over from the template as a carbon copy. No, any genes and such of Jango Fett can have underlining conditions from family history or things he may have picked up roaming the galaxy that never activated for him that just decided to activate in certain bodies. We do not know how or why but that is just nature and there is nothing you can do to truly take away that biology the clones have from Jango." - Jedi General Plo Koon

Captain Zephyr was taken to a psychiatric ward in 21 BBY while his trial for second- and third-degree murder was pending. He pleaded insanity and was permanently placed in the care of the ward for the remainder of his life. He agreed to partake in drug trials for Schizophrenia in the hopes that he can at least live a much peaceful life in the ward.

A clone with an underlining condition unforeseen by his own creators led to the death of another clone. How many more would have died had he not been discovered is unknown but many are thankful that he was able to get the proper care before his condition harmed anyone else.

"I think it is somewhat of a blessing that Zephyr found his way to Cody and we caught this predicament when we did. I really don't want to think about what else he could have done nor how it would have affected him in general. I've done everything in my power to help Zephyr after he went into my care. He isn't a bad person, it's just he has something he couldn't control and it tormented him, led him to do anything to relieve his mind from all that pressure. If I stood where he did, if I felt what he did, I can honestly say I would understand what he was going through and I would agree in the circumstances that what he did was what anybody in his position would have done. The fact that he sought help afterwards is a good sign. Unfortunately, Schizophrenia is forever and so is its psychological damage but I think he has hope in treatment and that's enough for us to be able to work with him to set him on the right path again." - Ion (CC-5990)

"I think with this case, it really opened our eyes to realize that there is no such thing as a perfect clone. I see my face and the faces of my brothers daily but I can't imagine the turmoil each and every one may or may not have. It's not universal experiences for us despite we look the same, sound the same, and even reflect different but similar aspects of Jango. You look at me and see a brother, you look at my brothers and see me but you would never figure that my brothers, my vod'ika, can have so many problems from violent outbursts to someone who cries themselves to sleep at night just because they see me and think 'well, they must be like me because they look like me.' Not true, even in the slightest." - Marshal Commander Cody (CC-2224)

The encounter of a mentally unstable clone has made many people demand the re-evaluation of clone mentality and the assurance that treatment is given upon discovery immediately. Captain Zephyr is just as much a victim as Hera but from something inside he couldn't fight on his own.

 _"In the case of Captain CT-5672, second- and third-degree murder has been recognized and criminal charges have pended. He has been charged with the murder of CT- 4221, fellow clone and soldier. However, due to evidence of psychological problems and damage, immediate psychiatric help is required and the charged is assuming an insanity plea. He is to be moved to our highest psychiatric facility for the remainder of his life or until proven sufficiently stable with proper medication and at least three years progress."_ \- Chancellor Palpatine

*Drug trials are still ongoing. Zephyr is still under monitoring for more symptoms but responds well to certain colors, music, and subjects.

_END Report_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever watched a Deadly Women episode, sometimes the women they speak of have mental illnesses that bring them to do horrible things. I thought about the cloning process and if you look at the metaphysics of how it works, you'll notice that whatever the genes the original can carry can also transfer to the clones and in real life, there were cloned animals that demonstrated different psychological and sometimes physical attributes compared to their original counterparts. Not saying Jango has Schizophrenia (just a what if scenario) but if he carried the gene, it is possible it could activate in a clone despite he himself never experiencing it. Science is cool huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I love the show Deadly Women so I thought to myself "why not make a show based on bad clones?" Not my smartest idea but you get my drift probably.
> 
> I have a request to any viewer willing to participate. I want you in the comments to share clone OCs that are disturbed, evil, so and so forth and tell me their stories, how were they discovered and what did they do to usurp the perfect spirit of the Grand Army of the Republic? I want to know if you think all clones are perfect angels or are bad apples in the bunch? I want to here your opinions!


End file.
